


wanna bring you back

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a little bit damaged, I'm a sucker for that. Written for Comment Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna bring you back

"Alfred asked that I inform you that despite the fact that you are legally dead, this is still considered breaking and entering."

"Come on," Jason says. "I didn't break _anything_ except your stupid fancy security system. Which is worthless, by the way."

"He also," Bruce goes on, "asked that I tell you that next time, you should use the front door, as he's sure you haven't been eating enough and he'd like to use the opportunity to sit you down at the dinner table."

Jason stares him down. Bruce hasn't seen him in months (his chest hurts) but he looks perfectly relaxed reclining back against Bruce's pillows, except for the knife he's slipped underneath them.

Just in case, Bruce knows.

"So like," Jason says, "Did Alfred also give you a manual for what I want to do to me, now that you're here? Because –"

Bruce puts his hand on Jason's mouth, which he knows was the point. Jason's teeth graze his thumb, his index finger, before he settles on licking the skin there instead.

He shudders, shuts his eyes, tries like always to find some balance, something that will either keep Jason here, or keep him from leaving in a fury of fists and accusations.

He feels Jason smirk against him – he opens his eyes – and he pulls his hand back, settles it on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason," he tries.

"Save me the speech," Jason says. Flat, like he doesn't care, like he never has, but Bruce knows –

"There are other ways. You don't have to sneak in here like –"

"Like a thief?" Jason asks.

"You never stole anything I wouldn't have given you, Jason."

Except.

"Oh, man," Jason says. "Don't go getting sappy on me. That's _not_ what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for, Jason?"

"Gee gosh, Batman, I don't know," Jason says. He leans back further, neck exposed, and someone else's teeth have already been there recently and Bruce wants to _know_ -

"I'm in your bed, at four in the morning," Jason says. "I guess I came to see if you were up for a picnic in the park."

Bruce isn't smiling, but he can feel the muscles on his face threatening to do so. "Jason," he warns.

"Quit calling me that. You only call me that when I'm in trouble."

Bruce pauses, his hands in Jason's hair now, much longer than the last time Bruce saw him, long enough to curl a little at the ends. "Jay," he tries instead, "do you want to be?"

Jason shivers under him, bites down on his lip. Bruce wants to follow his teeth there, wants –

It's been too long. With Jason, it's _always_ been too long.

"If you don't fuck me soon," Jason warns, "I swear to god, I'll use the knife."

"Alfred would be so disappointed," Bruce says. "These sheets are brand new."

"You know, you're pretty fucked up –" Jason starts when Bruce slides his hand under Jason's shirt, feeling scars and muscle and skin and bones. "I guess it's a good thing I like that."

"Jason," Bruce says. "Jay," he tries. He means _don't go after this_ ; he means _it doesn't have to be like this_ ; he means, most of all –

"Yeah, I know," Jason says. "Be quiet."


End file.
